


Adopted

by amorluzymelodia



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: Request: Can I request a one shot where the Winchesters "adopted" the reader like they did with Cas, but she has trouble feeling like she's family. So in a vamp hunt she pisses off a vamp on purpose so he doesn't attack the boys and attacks her instead? A/N: Apparently I am incapable of writing anything less than 1000 words so apologies for that.





	

 

            The first rule in hunting is “you can’t save everyone” and it had taken you years to accept that. But it had taken you even longer to realize your own personal first rule of hunting. “Don’t get attached” became your mantra when working with other hunters, meeting people in bars, and even helping victims. You’d learned very early on that everyone leaves you, whether by their own free will or because of the dangers of the job. You’d lost countless friends to hunts gone wrong, there were so many victims you couldn’t save, and when you’d decided to start hunting your own family had told you they couldn’t support your lifestyle and had basically disowned you for lack of a better term. Sure they said you’d be welcome back anytime…if you stopped hunting. Which was out of the question. You weren’t going to stop when there were still so many monsters in the world that were hurting people.

            So you continued to hunt, alone or with a random hunter who caught wind of the hunt the same time you did. You did the job and moved on, never staying in one place long before you moved on, basically living out of your car, which was fine, even if part of you longed for something more permanent. A real bed, a shower without mold on the tiles, a kitchen where you could cook actual food, and maybe, just maybe, someone to share it with. But you tried to shove down that thought, for no other reason than to keep yourself from getting hurt. You were completely prepared to live your life—however short and painful it would be—alone.

            But what you weren’t prepared for at all, was the Winchesters.

            You’d heard of the Winchester brothers, everyone had. They were practically legends in the hunting community. But somehow you’d never hunted with them before, until a particularly gruesome string of deaths brought the three of you together. You’d both been following a few demons who were taking advantage of being topside and killing without rhyme or reason. The three of you took them down fairly easily when you agreed to work together and afterwards they’d taken you out for a celebratory beer.

            “I gotta say, Y/N that exorcism was pretty damn awesome.” Dean praised you and you grinned, taking a long pull from your beer. “Not even Sam can rattle it off that fast.”

            “It’s really not that impressive,” you shrugged but Sam shook his head.

            “No, seriously, Y/N you’re a great hunter!” he said passionately. “We could use backup like you more often.”

            You fidgeted in your seat awkwardly. “I prefer to work alone.”

            You swore you saw Sam deflate a little at that information but he perked up instantly and wrote down his and Dean’s numbers on bar napkin. “Well if you ever wanna meet up again, just give us a call.”

            “Sure thing,” you said, fully intending to never call them.

            But things change, people change. And as fate would have it you ended up on a few more hunts with them, even going so far as to call them when a ghoul hunt was proving more difficult than you’d anticipated. After the ghoul hunt it was somehow brought up that you lived in your car, which they admitted they’d done for many many years, but Sam was quick to offer a room at their “Bunker” only a few hours away and at the prospect of a real bed and a shower you were quick to accept.

            It was only supposed to be for a night, just to recharge and you’d be back on the road, back on your own. But life has a way of ignoring your plans and before you knew it, you’d basically been living at the Bunker with Sam, Dean and Castiel—who you’d heard a lot about from the boys—for a few months now. And you had to admit…it was a nice change of pace. You found yourself smiling more, laughing heartily and just being…happy. Which was something you hadn’t truly experienced in a while. After a while you started to feel like a part of their little family. You’d go on hunts with them, help Dean cook, play geeky board games with Sam, and try to teach Cas how the internet works. Occasionally you’d try to go on a hunt by yourself and Sam or Dean or both would insist that they come with you, saying they wanted to make sure you had backup if you needed it, which puzzled you.

            “I’m perfectly capable of handling myself.” You told Dean when he’d insisted on coming with you on a ghost hunt.

            “I _know_ you are.” He said, hopping in your car anyway. “But we care about you and we just wanna make sure you’re safe ya know?”

            That was something you hadn’t experienced in a while…to have someone genuinely care about your well being and safety. And while it felt nice, there was still a sense of feeling outside, like you didn’t really belong in the Bunker. There were many times when Sam and Dean would be joking around, researching or working out and you’d be left out of the conversation and retreat back to your room in silence. Or there were instances when Castiel and the boys would be talking about past experiences, and you’d have no idea what was going on, and when you didn’t get an inside joke they’d just brush it off with a “You had to be there” and you’d shrug it off, feeling left out. You knew they weren’t meaning to leave you out or isolate you; after all, you’d spent most of your life alone and you were used to it. But it hurt to find a group of people that you actually found yourself caring about, and to still feel like you didn’t quite fit in. Sometimes you wondered if they even cared that much about you or if you were just backup on hunts, someone to help with research and cover them in fights. It was true that you could never have the brotherly bond that the Winchester’s had with one another, or the profound bond that Castiel seemed to share with Dean, but a part of you hoped that they maybe thought of you as part of their little family, though lately you weren’t sure.

            One night you were sitting in your room—that was a new concept to you, having your own room—when Dean knocked on your door, duffle in hand.

            “Sam thinks he found a vamp case in Colorado. We’re out in ten.” He said.

            You frowned. “You want me to come?” it wasn’t uncommon for the brothers to take cases on their own, and when they returned they assured you it was “personal” stuff, or things that they needed to take care of on their own.

            Dean’s eyebrows creased. “Uh, duh. C’mon, grab your shit.”

You nodded, closing your laptop and throwing some clothes and your gear into a duffle and meeting them in the garage.

            After about six hours of driving you finally pulled into a run down motel on the outskirts of a little no-name town. You’d been researching the whole drive and the three of you thought you had the location of the nest pinned. The victims had all been taken from farms surrounding the town, and there was only one farmhouse that wasn’t owned, as far as you could tell, so that had to be where the nest was.

            After dumping your stuff in the hotel and getting a few hours sleep—it was the middle of the day so you figured you had a few hours to spare before nightfall—the three of you were back in the Impala, heading towards the rundown farm. When you pulled up there was the unmistakably stench of rotting flesh emanating from the old barn and you all shared a look of disgust.

            “At least we know we’re in the right place.” You said and Sam nodded, handing you a machete.

            “Okay, Y/N go around back, Sam cover the side and I’ll go through the front. The sun’s nearly set so they’ll be awake. Stay sharp. If we’re quick this’ll be an easy hunt.” Dean’s voice was commanding and strong and you and Sam nodded before heading quietly to your positions, ready to take down as many vamps as possible.

            Within the first few minutes the three of you were able to take down four of the seven vampires but it didn’t come easily. Sam was kicked back against the wall of the barn, knocked unconscious instantly and the remaining vamps grabbed Dean and one of them pulled you back against his chest, your own machete held against your throat.

            “Drop it.” The vamp barked at Dean. “Or I cut her throat. Don’t want your girlfriend’s blood spilled now would we?”

            “Girlfriend?” you scoffed. “Please, I’m just the backup they bring on hunts.”

            That didn’t phase the vamp and he smiled. “Let’s test that theory shall we?” he pressed the machete closer to your skin and you felt it cut into your flesh slightly.

            “Okay, okay!” Dean yelled, dropping the machete and holding his hands above his head. The vampire laughed.

            “Good. Tie him up.” He nodded to Sam and one of the vampires grabbed a length of rope that was off to the side, hoisting Sam up and leaning him against a beam, tying his wrist behind him around the beam. The other vamps knocked Dean to the ground and tied him back to back with Sam, who was waking up, groaning.

            “All one big happy family, aren’t we?” the vamp holding you said happily and pushed you to the ground, taking a few steps forward and bringing his foot down on your leg, just below the knee, and you felt it snap under his weight. You screamed as pain shot through your body.

            “Hey!” Dean shouted angrily as Sam shouted, “Don’t touch her!”

            The vamp at the Winchesters and turned back to you, gripping your hair tightly in his fist, smiling evilly back at the boys. “Aw look at that, you care about her! Let’s see how much, shall we?” he knelt down next to you and bit into your neck harshly, drawing blood.

            “Leave her alone you fucking leech!” Dean shouted and the vamp released you, shoving you back to the ground and sauntering over to the boys.

            The vampire snarled at you before turning back to the Winchesters. “You know what? This is actually perfect! See we were going to go hunting today, but in small towns like this people tend to notice when too many people go missing. So it’s awful kind of you three so stop in, it’s like getting food delivered!” he laughed. “I think we’ll start with the big one.” He knelt next to Sam and gripped his hair, tilting his head and exposing Sam’s neck.

            You panicked, knowing that these vamps wouldn’t stop at just a few sips, they would drain you all dry, and would laugh while doing it. And even though lately you’d felt sort of put off by the boys, you cared about them and didn’t want to see them hurt. So you spoke quickly, trying to think around the pain shooting from your leg all the way up your spine.

            “Really, this is how a big bad vampire acts?” you shouted and the vamp that was about to bite into Sam’s neck stopped, turning to look at you. “It’s all very cliché.”

            “What?” he spat and you shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

            “I mean, don’t get me wrong the abandoned barn, the locals dying off, it’s all very vampire-esque…almost to a tee actually. That’s probably why it was so easy for us to find you. You left quite the body trail in your wake. Pretty sloppy if you ask me.”

            He released Sam and stalked over to you, gripping your hair and tugging your head back painfully.

            “Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?” he demanded and you smirked.

            “Edward Cullen?” you laughed and he growled, biting into your neck harshly and you cried out in pain. You were vaguely aware of a tussle going on around you, and you assumed the other vampires were fighting against Sam and Dean. However, all you could focus on was the pain radiating from your broken leg and the sudden blood loss that was coming from the vampire feeding aggressively on your neck. Your head was spinning so you barely noticed when the vamp was ripped off of you and thrown to the ground, or when the blood from his head being sliced off splattered over your boots and jeans. You did however, notice someone sliding their arms underneath you and picking you up, because the pain in your leg got worse as they moved you and you screamed.

            “Sorry, sorry!” It was Sam holding you, racing you out of the barn to the impala. He slid you in the back seat, sliding in next to you and holding his wadded up flannel to the wound in your neck. “Step on it, Dean!”

            Sam kept you calm as Dean raced to the rinky-dink emergency room that the town had to offer. Luckily the doctor was efficient and kind and had your leg set within an hour of you arriving. The wound on your neck didn’t need stitches but they gave you a blood transfusion to replace the amount you’d lost and you were grateful that Sam and Dean were there to explain what had happened to the doctors because the minute the morphine hit your system you started ranting on about vampires. After your leg had been set in a cast and your neck had been bandaged they’d released you, and when you got back to the motel you collapsed on the bed, ready to sleep for the next week. Dean opted to take a shower while Sam putzed around on his laptop but just as you were about to drift off he spoke up.

            “Hey, Y/N?” he asked quietly.

            “Hm?” you mumbled into the pillow.

            “What you said in the barn…that you’re just backup on hunts…do you really believe that?”

            You sighed and pushed yourself up, not meeting his gaze. “Well, aren’t I?”

            Sam closed his laptop and leaned forward, staring at you until you met his gaze. “Are you kidding? Y/N you’re so much more than that! I don’t know where Dean and I would be if we hadn’t met you. You’re one of the best friends we’ve ever had, hell you’re practically family!”

            You shrugged. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

            Sam shook his head. “I’m serious, Y/N. Dean and I have hunted with others hunters before, but none of them stuck around that long. Dean and I never really had a family ya know? I mean we had our dad, and each other but….” He trailed off and gathered himself for a moment. “It’s taken us a while to find our family again, and you’re a part of it, Y/N you really are.”

            “Sam I get it okay?” you were getting uncomfortable; you didn’t want him to patronize you. “I’ll never have the brotherly relationship that you and Dean have, or the history that you guys have with Castiel. I’m just a roommate, who happens to help on hunts.”

            Sam’s eyes creased sadly. “Is that really what you think? Y/N I learned a long time ago that family doesn’t end in blood, and when you find it you hold on to it with all you have. And whether you believe it or not, you’re a part of our family, just as much as Cas is. We love you, Y/N and we’d do anything for you.”

            You felt tears well up in your eyes. “Really?” you asked quietly and Sam nodded, moving to sit next to you on the bed.

            “Really.” He said sincerely and you hugged him, and it only took a second before he returned the hug tightly. “Is that why you pissed off that vamp today?”

            You nodded. “I didn’t want him to hurt you two.”

            Sam’s eyebrows rasied in shock. “So you sacrifice your own safety for ours?”

            “Just taking a page out of the Winchester handbook.” You joked and Sam shook his head.

            “Y/N we don’t want you hurt either, okay? We love you and it would kill us if anything happened to you. I mean it.”

            You smiled and hugged him again. “Thanks, Sam. I love you guys too.”

            “Aw man did I miss a chick-flick moment?” Dean came out of the bathroom, his hair still dripping and you smiled, wiping away a few stray tears.

            “Just welcoming Y/N to the family.” Sam said kindly and Dean jumped on the bed, bouncing you slightly.

            “I thought we did that like months ago?” Dean grinned. “Remember, when we changed her alarm to the sound of us screaming and set it for like two in the morning?”

            “That scared the crap out of me you jackass!” you hit his arm playfully and Dean just laughed. “That was ‘welcoming me to the family’?”

            “Uh, yeah!” Dean ruffled your hair. “You’re a Winchester, girl! You better get used to pranks.”

            You laughed and smiled, cuddling into Sam’s side while Dean went on to explain all the pranks he used to pull on Sam when they were kids. This led to Sam complaining about the time Dean put Nair in his shampoo and Dean saying it was rebuttle for Sam messing with Baby—“You don’t mess with a man’s wheels, Sammy!”—and you sat there happily, thinking that if this was the family you’d been adopted into, you were more than okay with that.


End file.
